Lonely Road
Die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete sich und ein Mann trat aus ihr heraus. Während die schwere Holztür hinter ihm zufiel, blieb er kurz stehen und wartete einen Moment, damit die Kälte der Nacht und die frische Dorfluft ihn etwas ernüchterten. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie sein Atem kleine Dampfwolken in den sternenarmen Himmel über ihm aufsteigen ließ. Schließlich, als die Umrisse der Dinge um ihn herum wieder etwas klarer geworden waren, raffte er sich auf und begann seinen Heimweg. In diesem kleinen Dorf gab es keine langen Wege und so war es auch vom Gasthaus, in dem er, wie fast jeden Feierabend, die letzten drei Stunden versoffen hat, kein langer zu dem kleinen Haus, in dem er bereits seit seiner frühen Kindheit wohnte. Also würde er den guten Kilometer wie fast jeden Abend zu Fuß zurücklegen. Seinen alten Volvo hatte er vorausschauend eh wie immer zu Hause in der Garage gelassen. Mit der Schrittsicherheit eines Mannes, der zu viel getrunken hat, aber das zu viel Trinken inzwischen gewohnt ist, machte er sich auf den Weg. Der Gehweg lag gleich neben der größten Straße des Kaffs, aber so spät in der Nacht fuhr kein Auto mehr durch so einen unwichtigen und abgelegenen Ort, auch brannte hinter den Fenstern der Häuser kein Licht mehr und nicht mal das blaue, flackernde Licht eines vergessenen Fernsehers schien aus diesen heraus. Der Weg wurde nur durch die Straßenlaternen erhellt, die in einem Abstand von etwa 15 Metern ihr kränklich orangenes Licht verbreiteten. Im Schein jener schritt der Mann, der Mitte vierzig sein musste, mit bestimmten aber gemächlichen Schritten vorwärts in Richtung seines Hauses. Er war gerade ungefähr 100 Meter weit gekommen, da ertönte die Kirchenglocke des Dorfes und verkündete mit sieben lauten Schlägen, dass es jetzt drei Uhr Nachts war. Der Mann seufzte, es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam. Da schallte auf einmal ein anderes Geräusch durch die Nacht. Es war ein kurzes Fauchen, das von irgendwo aus der Richtung der Wirtschaft zu kommen schien aber noch um einiges weiter weg als diese war. Der Mann zuckte kurz und drehte sich um. „Verfluchte Katzenplage“, nuschelte er, dann drehte er sich wieder um und setzt seinen Heimweg fort. Die nächsten 40 oder 50 Meter war alles wieder still und ruhig. Dann ertönte das Fauchen erneut. Dieses Mal wesentlich näher und wesentlich lauter als beim ersten Mal. Der Mann zuckte zusammen. ,,Vielleicht nurn Kater in der Nähe, der auf das erste Fauchen antwortete“, dachte er sich, aber trotzdem wurde es ihm unwohl und er begann schneller zu gehen. Für eine Katze klang dieses Fauchen irgendwie zu…. wild. Doch nach gerade mal 20 Metern hörte er wieder etwas hinter sich. Doch dieses Mal war es kein Fauchen und es war auch nicht so laut wie die beiden erste Geräusche. Nein, es war eher eine Art Schaben. Ganz leise, aber seltsam beruhigend regelmäßig, ertönte es einige hundert Meter hinter ihm durch die ansonsten totenstille Nacht. Verwundert über die seltsame Natur dieses neuen Geräusches blieb der Mann erneut stehen und drehte sich schon wieder um. Er war zwar bereits beunruhigt, aber eben auch betrunken, überrascht und irgendwie auch neugierig. Außerdem war er Zeit seines Lebens nicht wirklich schnell oder gut im Denken gewesen. Und so stand er also da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, woher ihm dieses Geräusch vertraut vorkam, während dieses ganz langsam, aber unaufhaltbar begann lauter und deutlicher zu werden. Es klang als würde jemand mit einem harten Gegenstand schnell über eine glatte oder lackierte Oberfläche streichen und doch irgendwie hohler. Was ihm jedoch noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war, warum er, was auch immer dieses seltsame Schaben erzeugte, noch nicht gesehen hatte: Die Straße und damit auch der Gehweg, auf dem er ging, waren die letzten paar hundert Meter fast ganz gerade verlaufen, sodass er sogar bis zu dem Gasthaus, aus dem er ursprünglich gekommen war, zurücksehen konnte. Das Schaben klang jedoch inzwischen viel näher als dieses und trotzdem konnte er hinter sich nichts entdecken, was es erzeugen könnte. Doch auf einmal sah er ganz kurz etwas im Lichtkegel einer der Straßenlaternen, ungefähr 70 Meter hinter sich. Er blinzelte und konzentrierte sich, nicht sicher ob er wirklich etwas gesehen hatte oder es sich vielleicht auch nur eingebildet hatte. Doch da war es wieder: Irgendetwas bewegte sich sehr schnell durch den Schein der Laterne, jetzt nur noch 60 Meter entfernt, bevor es wieder in der relativen Dunkelheit zwischen den beiden Lichtquellen verschwand. Dann bei der Laterne 50 Meter entfernt, konnte er mehr erkennen, es schien eine Art Tier zu sein, das schnell auf allen vieren lief. Und während dieses näher kam, wurde auch das Schaben immer lauter. Da wurde dem Mann endlich klar, was dieses Schaben eigentlich war: Es war das Geräusch von Krallen, die über den Stein des Gehweges wetzten. Und jetzt endlich begann er zu rennen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte, jetzt nicht mehr nur beunruhigt, sondern in panischer Angst. Er drehte sich auch nicht mehr um, sondern rannte einfach nur noch. Doch hinter sich, über dem Klang seines eigenen Atems, konnte er bereits einen anderen hören, ein schnelles, heiseres, ja gieriges Einsaugen und Ausstoßen von Luft. Und auch das Wetzen der Krallen, jetzt ein lautes und aggressives Geräusch, jagte hinter ihm her. Beides immer lauter und lauter werdend. Unvermittelt traf den Mann ein schwerer Stoß in den Rücken und er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Doch er blieb nicht liegen, sondern rappelte sich unter Mühen so schnell wie möglich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Sich in seinem von Panik ergriffenen Geist, wunderte er sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, dann fokussierte sich alles in seinem Körper und Gehirn wieder auf die Flucht, darauf, das rettende Zuhause, den sicheren Hafen zu erreichen. Denn das war seine einzige Hoffnung wie ihm klar wurde, wann immer er irgendwo geklingelt oder aber um Hilfe geschrien hätte, mit allen Einwohnern schlafend, hätte ihm niemand im ganzen Dorf schnell genug die Tür öffnen oder zu Hilfe kommen könnnen, um zu verhindern, dass ihn dieses Ding endgültig erreichen würde. Doch das Rennen fiel ihm nun immer schwerer. Wahrscheinlich war seine Ausdauer einfach am Ende, doch angespornt durch den unglaublich nah klingenden Atem der Kreatur und das Adrenalin, das seinen Körper durchfloss, rannte er trotzdem immer weiter. Schließlich waren es nur noch fünfzig Meter, vierzig, dreißig, zwanzig, zehn, endlich. Endlich lief er in seine Einfahrt, riss das Gartentor auf, erreichte die Haustür, sperrte diese mit zitternden Fingern, aber doch schneller als je zuvor, auf und stürmte hinein. Dann schleuderte er die Tür wieder zu, stemmte sich gegen sie, falls das Wesen versuchen sollte, diese zu öffnen und schloss sie wieder ab. Nun endlich erlöst, fiel all die Anspannung langsam von ihm ab und als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, begann der Mann tatsächlich vor Erleichterung sogar ganz leise glücklich und befreit zu lachen. Aber da hörte er plötzlich noch ein anderes Lachen. Eines das nicht von ihm kam, eines, dass nicht einmal nach dem eines Menschen klang, mehr wie ein diabolisches, krankes Kichern oder Keckern. Und dieses grauenvolle Geräusch sadistischer Freude kam von direkt hinter ihm. Der Mann gefror, als er mit bebenden Händen nach dem Lichtschalter tastete und während er diesen betätigte, wurde ihm etwas unfassbar Schreckliches bewusst. Nachdem er zu Boden geschleudert worden war, hatten sich zwei Dinge verändert: Zum einen war ihm das Laufen auf einmal viel schwerer gefallen, als zuvor, und zum anderen hatte er von da an nur noch den Atem des anderen Geschöpfes gehört, aber nicht mehr das Geräusch seiner Krallen auf dem Gehweg. Und mit einer grauenvollen Erkenntnis drehte der Mann sich zu dem großen Spiegel, der im Eingangsbereich neben ihm an der Wand hing. In diesem sah er sich, verschwitzt und verängstigt. Und auf seinem Rücken, an seiner Jacke festgekrallt, saß das Ding. Fassungslos vor Schrecken starrte er dessen Spiegelung an: Noch nie hatte er etwas Schrecklicheres gesehen. Das Wesen, was immer es auch war, ähnelte in seiner Statur entfernt einem Affen, aber sein Fell bestand aus drahtigen und seltsam vom Körper abstehenden Haaren. Weiter saßen lange, gebogene Krallen an seinen Händen und Füßen, die es in die Jacke seines Opfers geschlagen hatte und absurd lange fledermausartige Ohren standen fast wie Hörner von seinem Kopf ab. Aber als das war nicht wirklich schlimm, im Vergleich zu seinem Gesicht: Dieses Gesicht sah dem eines Menschen sehr ähnlich, genauer dem eines jungen Mannes, aber seine Augen, waren anders. Menschen haben ovale, mandelförmige Augen, in denen die Iris und mit ihr die Pupille auf dem weißen Äußeren des Auges zu schwimmen scheint, aber dieses Monster hatte große, kreisrunde Augen, mit einer winzigen schwarzen Pupille und ohne irgendeine Iris. Und auch der Mund dieses Wesens der zu einem diabolischen Grinsen verzogen war, war nicht der eines Menschen sondern mit langen, schmalen, spitzen Zähnen gefüllt und zog sich unnatürlich breit über die ganze Breite seines Kopfes hin. Der Mann starrte die Kreatur an und diese starrte ihn an. Ersterer von beiden konnte gerade noch zu schreien beginnen, dann zerfetzte ihm das Wesen auf seinem Rücken, immer noch breit grinsend, mit seinen Klauen den Kehlkopf und der Schrei des Mannes endete in einem erstickten Gurgeln. Während es später das Fleisch von seinen Knochen schälte und die Eingeweide aus seinem Bauchraum riss, um diese zu verschlingen, begann Es, immer noch gemächlich sein Herz kauend, mit einer hohen, klaren, fast menschlichen Stimme zu singen. ,,I walk a lonely road, the only road, that i haver ever known, i walk an empty street on this boulevard of your last screams“ Predator of Predators (PoP) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord